Light
by sharingstories2
Summary: How far would you go to save a friend
1. Chapter 1

Dick knew he'd have to do something and fast. His best friend was going to die otherwise and so long as he was breathing he would not allow that to happen. He turned to M'gann.  
"M'gann link us all up, including the flash's" the girl nodded.

 _"_ _KID FLASH GET OUT OF THERE" dick screamed._

 _"_ _No can do, got a planet to save and all that" the speedster replied. Nightwing sighed, he would not lose Kid flash, not today._

 _"_ _Miss Martian disconnect kid flash" she obeyed as Nightwing fan over the plan in his head. The others agreed, unaware of the loose cannon he would throw in there.  
"Got it?" the team nodded._

The Flash pushed his nephew out of harm's way and as Kid Flash stumbled Nightwing brought his gun and shot his best friend in the leg. Unable to run Wally glared at Dick. Dick looked at his team apologetically.  
"It has been a pleasure leading you, I will miss you all." The team looked at their leader in confusion as he walked over Conner.  
"Give this to batman, he'll know what it was." With that he turned and ran into the energy stream. The team cried out for their leader and M'gann tried to mind link the team to him but the last thing they heard before he pushed them out was _Thank you._

As Nightwing disintegrated into thin air the team hung their heads. Their leader, comrade and friend had paid the ultimate sacrifice to save both his best friend and the world – his life. His sacrifice would be honoured but for now the team would mourn.


	2. Chapter 2

When Batman found out what had happened he murmured a sorry and walked off. The rest of the ledge minus Superman who had followed the dark night had fallen onto the couches. Robin had met all the league beforehand. When they found out Bruce had taken in Dick they helped him out and tried to keep batman from taking over. Robin was one of their own, he was their family.

A week had passed since the bird had fallen, in that time the luege had told the world of their birds sacrifice, how he had died to save them. Robin was hailed a hero by the public and even some of his enemies had eased up in honour of the bird.

Conner sat on the couch watching static, usually it helped now though he could only see his leader's death. He may have died as Nightwing but to the league and the original members he would always be remembered as Robin, even to the general public who knew him as Nightwing had said he would always be Robin in their eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his hand connected with the small device Dick had given him. He sighed, he had promised to tell batman and he would/ Conner walked to the Zeta tube and Zeta's to the watchtower. He found batman staring at an empty screen.  
"Batman?"  
"Superboy?" he pulled the device out of his pocket.  
"Before Dick ran into the beam he gave me this device, told me you'd know what it is." He handed the device to batman who shuddered. He grasped the device and leaned forward/  
"Go back to HQ tell everyone to meet there, seems like Dick couldn't leave without goodbye." Superboy did as he asked and when the team got there Dicks face was lit up on the screen


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
